


Fratenizing Felines

by OfficeLady



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cats, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Gen, Implied White Rose, Pregnant cat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficeLady/pseuds/OfficeLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss comes home from school only to find her cat weighing considerably less than what she was this morning. And suddenly Yang appears in her garden with another cat? What is going on? Freezerburn interactions with implied White Rose. Part of a "write your own version" AU collab with technoskittles and kriswitherkay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fratenizing Felines

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven't written anything in about 2 years but did a collaboration on the same AU with writers, KrisWitherKay and Technoskittles, which was "We're neighbors who don't really talk but I think your cat might've gotten mine pregnant? We must raise this little kitty family together" AU. This is my attempt with Freezerburn. My friends did Chariots of Fire and Bumblebee. Please check theirs out too! I hope you like them all. I'll try to update my other stories soon. Been working on them as well. Enjoy!

When Weiss came home from school, all she wanted to do was take a nice bath and curl up on her bed and read ahead on next week’s readings. She whistled, expecting her cat Diana to appear. However, a few minutes into her reading, Weiss frowned as she realized that the silver Bengal still was missing. She wondered if the cat had gotten into the food pantry again, fat thing she was.   
After a few more whistles and shaking a bag of the cat’s favorite treats, Diana showed up in Weiss’ bedroom.

  
“Diana, where have you been?” Weiss bent down to pick up the cat but she suddenly swiped at Weiss before running some distance away.

  
“Diana!”

  
Weiss looked at her hand and frowned when a thin line of blood appeared from a light scratch. Diana gave a small meow and looked ready to bolt.

  
“What on earth is wrong with you kitty? Are you not feeling well?” Weiss sighed. “I’m not mad. Come along now.”

  
Stooping down and holding out her hand with a treat, Weiss waited patiently for her cat to approach. Diana walked up slowly and when she was greeted with some light caresses, began to purr, allowing herself to be picked up. It was then that Weiss noticed something.

  
“Now then,” Weiss began. “Would you mind explaining to me why you don’t weight the same as you did this morning?”

  
Diana pawed Weiss’ face and gave a small chirp before jumping out of the heiress’ arms. She looked at Weiss expectantly, chirped again and disappeared from the room.

  
“Fine, fine.” Weiss said, rubbing her temples.

  
Weiss followed her cat, noticing that Diana would pause every now and then, ears perking up at the slightest of sounds, before relaxing and resuming toward her destination. Weiss’ concern for her cat slowly turned into dread when she realized that Diana was leading her outside into a garden she had abandoned months ago after it was apparent that she did not have a green thumb. Thus she was surprised that any of the flowers she had planted and refused to grow months ago were in full bloom now. A sound behind her caught her attention and Weiss spun around to see a cat as large as Diana perched at the top of a small shed. Its long, black and brown fur gave it a rakish appearance and its green eyes seemed to be laughing at her. Those eyes reminded her of someone; a person she did not want to think about at the moment.

  
“Get out of here, you ruffian!” Weiss gestured fanatically at the cat, making it hiss at her sudden movements. Diana was also startled and ran into the shed. Weiss watched in horror as the huge monstrosity jumped off the shed and followed after her cat.

  
“Oh no you don’t!” Weiss roared, throwing open the doors of the shed. “You’re not going anywhere near my cat for any….”

  
Weiss’ voice trailed off at the unexpected scene before her. Not only was the other cat being overly affectionate with hers, rubbing against Diana and even bathing her face, at Diana’s side were at least five squirming brown and white bodies that gave pitiful mews. Before she could even comprehend what she was seeing, a crashing sound and an “Ow!” from outside the shed was heard.

  
“Oh great. Now what?” Weiss snapped, as her cat came up to her and rubbed against her legs. “I swear Diana if there’s another cat you’ve been fraternizing with –“

  
“Oh hey Princess!”

  
Weiss stared in disbelief as her friend Yang hung precariously from the edge of the garden’s wall, trying to secure her hold on a nearby gardening shelf.

  
“This day cannot get any worse.” Weiss mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. “What are you doing here Yang?”

  
“Oh um, ha ha, funny story.” Yang said as she managed to lower herself to the ground safely. “There’s this big cat I’ve been taking care of and he found himself a lady friend a while ago. They’ve been staying in this area and his friend had kittens yesterday so I’ve –

  
Weiss buried her face in her hands and moaned.

  
“Obviously it can.”

  
“What are you talking about?” Yang dusted herself off and walked past Weiss and peered into the shed.

  
“Ey, there’s my big boy Ferro!” Yang stooped down to pet her cat but Diana chirped and stood up, pushing Ferro out of the way. “Oh, c’mon Snowy. There’s enough of me to go around.”

  
Weiss watched incredulously as “Snowy” allowed Yang to pick her up and caress her.

  
“Seriously Yang? Snowy?”

  
“What? She’s like a mini snow leopard. Such a pretty cat needed a simple and pretty name.”

  
The heiress sighed and looked at the newborn kittens, who milled about crying for their mother.

  
“All these weeks I just thought she had put on just a bit more weight than normal but no. She had to pick this cat of all cats to have children with.”

  
Yang reached out to the litter, picked up a kitten, nuzzling it gently.

  
“What’s wrong with my cat? Sure he’s no champion bloodline cat or whatever, but seriously, Weiss, look at these little guys. Look how happy Snowy is!”

  
“Her name’s Diana.” Weiss said, gritting her teeth. “And I had already picked a suitable mate for her and I was going to ---“

  
“Blah blah there’s no going back. Here, have a kitten.”

  
Having said that, Yang thrust the kitten she was holding into Weiss’ hands.

  
“W-w-what is this?” Weiss sputtered, trying to hold the kitten who was now crying loudly. “Why is it crying?!”

  
“Weiss, you gotta hold it close to you and pet it slowly and softly, like a mother would. Like this.”

  
Yang picked up another kitten and showed her. Within a few minutes, the crying kitten in her embrace fell asleep.

  
“What sorcery is this?”

  
“It’s not magic Weiss. It’s common sense. Just do what you do with Ruby normally when you two are alone.”

  
Yang chuckled as Weiss’ cheeks turned bright red at her offhand comment.

  
“I’ll not ask how you know I do when we’re alone together–“

  
“Ruby told me.”

  
“–but very well. Like this?”

  
Weiss adjusted the kitten in her arms and pulled it close to her, rubbing it gently. It soon was quiet once more and Weiss put it back with its siblings. Yang was about to make comment but the look Weiss gave silenced her and they both made their way out of the shed, but not before Ferro tried to trip Weiss and took off as she hissed and swiped at him. Weiss grumbled to herself as she closed the shed door and gestured for Yang to follow her back into the house.

  
“So now what?” Weiss asked, sitting on her bed. Yang had opted for the desk chair. “I can’t keep six cats.”

  
“Hmm.” Yang pondered for a moment. “Well, you and I both know someone who can take in all of the kittens once they’re old enough.”

  
“Who?”

  
“Nora.”

  
“No.”

  
“What c’mon! Her family lives on a ranch with a house nearly as big as yours with tons of animals. What’s six more small cats gonna do?”

  
“Small cats, really? Have you seen our cats?” Weiss deadpanned.

  
“Hey your cat’s just fat, mine is stocky. They’ll be fine!”

  
“If I find out that she’s training them to fight Ursa –“

  
“Hey, that’d be pretty cool!”

  
“Yang! I’m serious! No grandchildren of mine are going to be put into any danger while I’m around.”

  
Yang paused for a moment.

  
“Grandchildren? What?”

  
“Well Diana is like a daughter to me so….”Weiss felt her cheeks burn as Yang started laughing while pulling out her scroll. “It’s not funny Yang! I raised her from a very young age and —will you stop laughing?”

  
“Sorry Princess. I just, that’s so sweet.” Yang wiped tears from her eyes. “I gotta tell Blake and Ruby!”

  
“You’ll do no such thing and if you do I’ll—“

  
“Hey Blake, is Ruby with you? Put you guys on speaker. Listen to this! Remember that spotted cat my cat knocked up? Turns out Weiss is her mother and… yes, Weiss called herself her mother, and we –“

  
“YANG!”


End file.
